A New Found Enemy
by Wolfborg007
Summary: After seeing what a disaster dating can be, Gru vows to protect the girls from his biggest enemy yet... teenage boys. However, when a local boy comes knocking on his door, claiming to be in love with Margo, Gru realizes that he might have met his match.
1. Beyond Reason

_**Disclaimer: **_ I don't own _Despicable Me_… at all.

_**A New Found Enemy**_

_**Chapter 1: Beyond Reason**_

"Okay… I have my laptop, books, plenty of pencils, accordion folder, bed set, I-pod, textbooks, biology dissection kit…"

Margo bit her lip as she went down her list of things she needed for her first year of college.

"Don't forget _dis_."

She turned around to see her father standing in the doorway and her looks softened. He held her cell phone in his hand and held it out to her.

She laughed softly,

"Thanks Dad." She replied, gently taking it from him.

She then went back to packing her things for the long trip ahead of her.

Gru stood silent for a moment, just watching her reflectively as she went through her things, making tick marks on the list she held tightly.

"So… is everything set?" he asked, feebly trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, almost…. I just wanna double check everything before I leave tomorrow." She answered not looking up, "I can't believe I'm going to _college_!"

He took note of the wide smile that lined her face and he couldn't help but smile gently, himself.

"Yeah… you're getting to be quite de young lady." He said, shifting his footing anxiously, "But are you _sure _you want to go _this _year? You could always stay behind for _one _more year."

Margo then turned to look at him, putting her list down on the small stack of suitcases she had splayed out on the floor of her bedroom.

"Dad… you know I can't…" she said, her voice showing her hesitation, "I won't get a job if I don't go."

She noticed the sad gleam that ran through her father's eyes as she said that and she turned her eyes towards the floor.

"I know." He answered quietly, clasping his hands behind his back.

Margo reached over, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"But don't worry, Dad… I'll be all right." She said.

Gru returned the embrace,

"I know you will." He said, swallowing the emotion that threatened to overcome him, "No doubt about it."

~O~O~O~O~O~

The next morning Gru woke to see Margo already up and packing things into her car.

He heard her struggling and rushed out the door to see if she was all right.

"Let me help you with that!" he said, wide-eyed.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a gun-shaped device and aiming it at the offending suitcase, he pulled the trigger.

Margo winced and turned away, afraid to see what damage her father might have caused to her belongings.

Reluctantly, she turned back around to see her father blowing across the muzzle of the gun and the suitcase properly in order. Her eyes widened, distinctly impressed.

"No problemo." He replied with a cocky smirk.

Margo smiled.

"Well, that's it." She said, putting her hands on her hips, "I should really get going."

Gru looked at her wide-eyed.

"Th-that's it?" he asked, "You're going already? D-don't you want breakfast first? I'll make my special pancakes!"

He found himself fumbling for any way to keep her home as long as possible, but his heart fell when she shook her head.

"I-I would, Dad… Really… but Today is orientation day and I wanted to be early and settle in. Besides, I was going to grab a Starbucks on the way there." She said.

"But what about… what about Agnes and Edith? I'm sure they would like to say good-bye." Gru said suddenly.

"I said good-bye this morning, Dad." Margo replied, "I don't want to get them up… but don't worry. I wouldn't leave without saying good-bye… which _reminds _me…"

She went over, hugging her dad and kissing his cheek.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Dad." She said, "And don't worry, I'll call you when I get there."

Gru nodded, unable to find anything to say.

He watched as she got into her car, closed the door and started down the street, waving as she passed the house.

He stood there for a moment, feeling numb all over. One of his little kittens was gone and off to find their own way in the world.

He bit his lip to keep his emotions in check. He had promised her that he'd never let her go again, but here he was, saying good-bye for the second time.

Flashbacks of that day still stung and he was silent as he reluctantly left his place on the sidewalk.

He turned around, heading back into the house to see Edith, Agnes, Dr. Nefario and several of the minions all clustered and pressed up against the window.

He forced a smile and re-entered the house.

Already, he could tell that things were going to be _really _different… and that he'd have to find something _beyond _reason to fix it.


	2. Discovering the Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Despicable Me _by any standards. I am, but, a humble fan.

_**A New Found Enemy**_

_**Chapter 2: Discovering the Enemy**_

((Three Months Later))

Looking back, the day had started out a little _too _well for his liking… He broke the record for how many cars he smashed while on the main road and his daughters were peaceful, leaving each other alone… a miracle when dealing with teenage girls.

Nothing had blown up in his lab and Nefario had _finally _invested in that _ultra-strength _hearing aid.

Gru leaned back in his chair, arms folded back as his minions scrambled around the house, doing their respective chores.

"Daddy come here! I want you to meet my date!"

It was Edith.

As he gave a stretch and stood up, he couldn't help but smirk.

_That's right… her date… how cute… that's so-_

He stopped dead in his tracks as he laid eyes on the-the _thing _standing next to his little girl.

Stammering dumbly, his brain practically melted as Edith went to answer his unspoken question.

"Daddy! I want you to meet _Needles_!" Edith chirped, leaning against the boy.

Once Gru's jaw finally retracted, he looked the boy over, his eyes narrowing.

He wasn't sure what part he disliked the most… the colored hair style that made him look like a rainbow porcupine, the '_I don't have to listen to you, my dad's in prison'_ shirt he wore, or the way his arm was draped over her shoulders, fingers twitching.

"Nee-dles?" he squeaked.

Edith leaned further up against him, a disturbingly dreamy look settling over her. It made Gru's blood freeze.

"Isn't he wonderful?" she asked.

The boy gave a bob of his head and a sneering smirk that taunted him.

"Hey Gru-dude… sup?"

~O~O~O~O~O~

He slammed the door, despite his daughter's fervent protests.

"I said 'no'! _Besides_, you're too good for that kind of boy!" Gru argued, his accent thicker than ever.

"But _dad_! He's an aspiring super-villain! He wants to be like _you_!" Edit replied.

"_Exactly!_" Gru answered, taking one more look out the peephole of their door to make sure that boy was _really _gone, "Just because he _wants _to be a villain _doesn't _mean that he'll be successful!"

Edith raised her head in protest.

"But _Dad_! He's a nice guy! _Really!" _

Gru took a deep breath, towering over her.

"That doesn't change anything!" he said, "just because his father is a decent man does _not _mean _he _is. After all, villains are only after _one thing_…"

"World domination?" Agnes asked, suddenly peeking from behind her sister.

Gru, both startled by the sudden appearance of his other daughter and the response she had given.

"W-well, yes… okay… there are _two _things…" Gru muttered, "But it's da _second _thing that I'm worried about… Now go on and play with your dollies or something, Edith… You too, Agnes."

Both girls looked up at him and rolled their eyes.

"We're not little girls any more, dad! Where have you _been_? I wanna go down into the lab and watch NCIS on the _big screen_!" Edith said as Agnes nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Tony is _gorgeous!"_

Gru watched them go; his stomach sinking slightly. Things were so much easier when Margo was here. She was always the voice of reason, but now that she was all grown up and living her own life in college, Gru couldn't help but feel that things were _just _a bit lonelier around the mansion.

He gave a sigh and turned on his heel back to his small television in the living room, when the patter of tiny footsteps rushed towards him, accompanied by the incoherent babbling that always went with it. It was the only warning he had, before he gave a cry, practically tripping over the small mob.

The small yellow creatures only turned back, mumbling their apologies, then returned to following the girls to watch the newest fad that seemed to sweep over his lab.

He found himself alone again… an occurrence that had become _way _too common for his liking.

However, today he felt that he needed some alone time… after that boy had _dared _come over to his home and take another one of his little kittens away from him. It felt like a bad dream that he couldn't shake himself from. Geez, he _hoped _it had all been a bad dream.

_If there was only a way I could-_

Gru's eyes then widened as he realized _what _he had to do…

"I must protect them!" he vowed to himself, a gleam of determination filling his eyes.

Standing up, he headed down to his lab to think of how he was going to fulfill his newest plan.

He had found his enemy… teenage boys.


	3. Infiltration

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Despicable Me_, or its characters. I only own my OC… who you finally get to meet! Yay! *throws confetti*

_**A New Found Enemy**_

_**Chapter 3: Infiltration**_

((One Month Later))

"Come on! She'll be here any minute!" Edith said as everyone scrambled around the house, cleaning and cooking.

Today was the day that Margo was coming home for her Winter break and everyone was, to say the least, excited.

Seeing her car pull up in the driveway, he felt himself suddenly become giddy. Agnes, getting tired stopped to look out the window.

Her brown eyes dilated as she saw her sister's car pulling into their driveway.

"She's here everyone!" she announced happily.

The scrambling sped up and everyone crowded around the window, watching as Margo got out of her car, pulling her lone suitcase behind her.

When she began heading towards the house, she looked up, breaking into a wide smile.

She quickened her pace as Edith and Agnes ran to greet their older sister.

Margo laughed,

"Wow! It feels like _such _a long time since I've seen you guys!" she said, looking up at their home with new eyes.

"Well, it feels like forever since you've been _gone_!" Edith retorted, "Now come on!"

She pulled her sister by the sweater and practically yanked her through the doorway.

Inside, Gru watched the girls and smiled.

Edith let her go and Margo ran over to him, as if she was a little girl again, her arms wide open.

"Hi, Daddy." She said.

He laughed. It was good to feel her in his arms again. All three kittens were back home and safe where they belonged.

"Welcome home, keetin." He said tenderly, resting his head on top of hers, "How was school, err…college?"

He still couldn't believe that she wasn't a little girl any more… no longer in high school.

_College…oh boy…_

Margo looked up at him,

"It's fantastic, Dad." She said, letting him go, "But it's even _better_ to be home."

She went to her suitcase.

"But it gets better." She said, grinning, "I brought presents!"

There was a loud cheer as a swarm of yellow at her feet.

"Presents? Presents?" the minions chirped like mutant canaries.

Margo laughed again,

"Yes, don't worry." She said gently, "I have something for all of you!"

Gru watched as Margo handed out Hershey kisses to all of the minions.

She always _did _care a lot about her family, and he was glad to see that there were _still _things that would _never_ change.

It was then that the doorbell rang and, raising an eyebrow, he turned towards the door.

"Odd… I'm not expecting anyone." He muttered.

As he went towards the door, he peered through the peephole to see a boy standing there. He adjusted his glasses as strands of sun-bleached hair fell into his eyes.

Flashbacks of Edith's _date _ran through his mind and he visibly shuddered.

Margo and the other girls turned towards him.

"Who's there, Dad?" she asked, looking concerned.

Gru spun around, looking at them, horrified for just a moment.

_Who is he? How did he get here? More importantly... Why is he __here__? _

"Dad? A-are you okay? You look kinda pale…" Margo said, looking up at him.

"Uh… it's de _Cookie Monster_…" he stammered, "I'll go chase him away."

He scrambled clumsily out the door, he shut it quickly behind him.

The group just watched him as he went out the door.

"Did he just say the…_cookie monster_?"

~O~O~O~O~O~

The boy looked up as Gru emerged. He adjusted his glasses and looked up with a smile.

"Oh! Hello, Sir! You _startled _me!" he said, laughing uneasily, "Y-you must be Mr. Gru… Margo's father?"

Gru eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes…" he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "Why must you know?"

The boy beamed,

"I've been waiting to meet you, Sir!" He said happily, reaching out a shaky hand, "My name is Wallace Bonsen. I-I have my resume here… somewhere… I know it seems unnecessary, but I always thought that if a boy wanted to ask _my _daughter on a date, a resume might be a nice thing to have, y'know?"

He fumbled through the book bag he held at his side, and looking up nervously at Gru, he finally held out a piece of paper, neatly typed, though crinkled on one edge.

Gru took it, glancing at it quickly.

At the top, in big letters, was "Position Desired" and underneath that, was "Boyfriend".

Instantly, he crumpled it into a ball, and after tossing it up in the air, he reached into his jacket, pulled out a ray gun, disintegrating it.

Wallace just watched horrified for a few moments, then looked back at Gru, more nervous than ever.

"Uh… well, I… I was wondering… i-if Margo was home…" He stammered, "I just wanted to make sure that… she… y'know… got home safe. We go to the same college, you see…I-I'm there to get my MBA and-"

The door slammed shut before he could finish.

Gru, a satisfied smirk on his face walked back into the house without another word.

Margo, along with the other girls, turned back to their father after trying to watch the scene from the window.

"Dad… was that Wally?" she asked, going over to him.

"No… of _course not_!" he said, "We don't know any…_Wally_… It was de Cookie Monster!"

Margo looked unconvinced.

"Dad, I'm _serious_." She said, "That was-"

She hesitated, and it only took the blink of an eye for the other two girls to catch on.

"Ooooh! Margo's got a _boyfriend_!" Edith teased, pointing an accusing finger at her sister.

Instantly, Margo's face turned red and she held her fists at her sides.

"I-I do not!" she protested, "He's just a _friend_!"

Agnes giggled,

"One who followed you _home_!" She snickered, "He must _really _like you!"

"She said she didn't have a boyfriend!" Gru said, trying not to believe it himself.

He then turned to his embarrassed, eldest daughter.

"It's okay to have _friends_, Margo." He said, "But boyfriends is a beeg _no-no._"

"Then it _was _him! I-I can't believe you shut the _door _on him!" she shouted, bolting out the door.

"Wally!" she called, seeing him getting into his car.

He lit up seeing her and instantly closed the door.

"Margo!" he answered, running towards her, his arms wide-open.

Gru watched, horror-struck through the window, as they embraced tightly.

The other two girls sighed and giggled happily. Even the minions joined in, watching the scene.

All color drained from his face, but he realized that this boy had trespassed on _his _territory… The enemy, has infiltrated his base and tried to take away one of the treasures locked inside it.

Eyes narrowed and mind rapidly working, he saw his biggest threat… and it finally had a name.

_Wallace Bonsen._

He was going nose to nose with the wrong unicorn… and he was about to get gored.

((A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the reviews, the alerts, and the faves I've been getting! They've been _really _inspiring! *Hands out cookies to everyone* ))


	4. Persistance

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _Despicable Me_… or its characters, or its plot… just my OC, Wally.

_**A New Found Enemy**_

_**Chapter 4: Persistence**_

The next day, Wally drove up Margo's street, arriving at the distinctive house.

_She's right… I __wouldn't __be able to miss it_… he thought, amused.

He glanced over at the bouquet he had bought for her and smiling nervously, he locked his car and headed up the walkway.

A crow cawed in the distance and he shrugged.

He remembered reading somewhere that crows were considered good luck in some cultures and that put a smile on his face.

Step by step, he wiped his forehead, pushing back his light brown hair as best as he could.

Just as he rang the doorbell, more crows cawed and looking up, he saw them. They were neatly lined up along the telephone wire and the fence… and they kept coming.

His palms damp with sweat, he rang the doorbell, but there was no answer.

Ringing it again, he still got no answer and the crows kept cawing at him.

_This was __no __good omen…_

As they continued cawing, Wally became frightened and he was banging on the door now, calling Margo's name desperately.

Soon, they started to dive-bomb him. He felt the stinging of their beaks into his scalp and he winced, throwing his arms in the air, trying to fend them off.

They kept coming in waves. He grabbed the bouquet and tried to hit them with it, but there was no avail.

He opened his eyes nervously just as one flew into his face.

These were _no _ordinary crows… with a gasp, he saw the shocking face of Margo's father plastered onto the crow's body… it was like that with _all _of them…

All of them, cawing maddeningly at him.

He screamed, dropping the ruined bouquet and running to his car. He closed the door, and taking a sigh of relief, he leaned his forehead against the steering wheel.

He still heard them pecking against the roof of his car, cawing loudly.

He adjusted his now-cracked, glasses and suddenly, a crystalline crashing was heard, and, hearing the flapping of angry wings, he turned around to see the crows swarming in from the back window. He had just enough time to scream as everything went black.

~O~O~O~O~O~

He woke up with a start, which developed into a smile, which became full-on maniacal laughter.

Once he calmed down, Gru smirked, gave a stretch and went to go change and make breakfast.

His mother had always said that a _good_ dream always led into an _interesting _day.

~O~O~O~O~O~

"I don't know what Dad's problem is…" Margo complained, talking on the phone with one of her friends, "I mean, Wally's a good guy! I thought Dad would, _at least _give him a chance!"

"I don't know, girl." Her friend replied, "But you know how Dads are… they're all over protective and stuff! Why don't you try inviting him for dinner or something?"

Margo thought it over, then her mind drifted to her father's lab and a shudder went through her.

"Maybe… But I'll have to think about it…" She replied.

The doorbell then rang and she looked up.

"Oh, gotta go! I think Wally's here." She said, hanging up quickly.

"I'll get it!" her father's voice called from down the hallway.

Gru scrambled to the door, and peering through the peephole, he saw Wallace standing there, looking awkward as ever.

Rolling his eyes, the villain didn't even open the door.

Glancing around, he saw Agnes playing with Kyle and a slow, Grinch-like smirk crawled over his face.

"Agnes, come here for a second." He said, beckoning to the ten-year-old, "And _bring _Kyle with you."

Agnes nodded, picking Kyle up around his midsection and carrying him over.

"What is it, Daddy?" she asked as Kyle looked up at Gru, his teeth gleaming with saliva.

Gru smirked, pressing a button on the door that opened up a small opening at the bottom of the door, just small enough for Kyle to fit through.

Agnes gasped.

"You got Kyle a doggy door! It's what he always _wanted_!" She cheered as Kyle leapt from her arms and ran out the door.

Gru lit up as he heard the boy give a yell from the other side of the door and Kyle's vicious barking and gnashing of teeth.

He watched as the boy's car went down the street through the peephole and as Kyle came back through the door, he smiled, patting the dog affectionately on the head, only to get his finger bitten.

"Dad, was that Wally?" Margo asked, emerging from the other room.

Gru shook his head,

"No… Just Kyle." He said, ignoring the pain with his small victory.

~O~O~O~O~O~

The next day, he was back, and Gru clenched his fists in frustration.

"Not a problem." He said to himself.

He waited until the boy made it halfway up the sidewalk when he pressed a button and with the mechanical sound, several hundred missiles were aimed at Wally's direction, followed by a quick retreat.

Gru watched through the window and laughed. The score was 2-0 and he loved it.

~O~O~O~O~O~

However, the fun quickly dissipated as the boy didn't give up. Day after day, he came back, almost as though the day before it didn't happen.

Gru tried _everything_. Lasers, acid, slime, robots, minion hoards, bad literature; he had even found a use for Nefario's fart gun.

_Nothing _worked with this kid!

"He's not gonna give up you know." Nefario said, coming up from behind him, "He's a persistent bugger, that's for sure."

Gru gave a sigh. He had to take matters into his own hands.

The next time Wally came to the door, Gru decided to answer the door himself.

He watched as the boy came up the walkway, cautiously. His eyes darting back and forth, looking for _anything _that would come his way… but after reaching the top steel step, he rang the doorbell, then cringed, afraid of whatever would come flying at him.

But he looked absolutely relieved when Margo's father answered the door.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Gru cut him off.

"Why do you _want _to _see _her so badly?" the villain almost pleaded, "Can't you take the _hint_?"

Wally looked at him, puzzled.

"I don't know _what _kind of hint you're trying to get at… but your neighborhood is, no offense…_NUTS!" _

Gru couldn't help but grin with satisfaction… however, that quickly disappeared with the boy's response.

"But to answer your question, Sir." Wally continued respectfully, "The reason I keep coming back is that I'm in love with your daughter, Sir."

Gru practically choked on the air.

"You _WHAT_?" he stammered.

Gru had _sworn _that his heart had just stopped.

"I _love _her!" Wally announced, "I just want to _see _her! I miss her _so much_, it's-it's tearing me apart! Please! I just want to know if she's home!"

The boy wiped his eyes fervently, but Gru just turned around, hoping that he _didn't _just hear that.

Gru was about to shut the door again, when Margo pushed past him.

"Oh Wally!" She said, embracing the boy tightly around the neck, "Do you really _mean _that?"

The boy blushed deeply,

"Every word of it, _Muffin_." He sniffled, wrapping his arms around her.

Gru felt his breakfast pushing itself back up his esophagus and he put his hand on Margo's shoulder to pull her back inside.

She was too _young _to know about love! She was just a little girl! A _kitten!_

"Come on, Margo… it's time to come in now." He said, pulling her back.

Margo pulled against him.

"Dad! Stop it! Leave me alone, okay! I'm an adult!" She argued, "Seriously! I want to live my _own _life! God, stop being so overprotective and get off my back, will ya? _Seriously, _Dad!"

Gru stood there, watching her go as she walked away with Wally, leaning against him comfortingly. He just didn't understand.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he found himself speechless.

Was she _really _that grown up that she didn't _need _him anymore?

He really hoped that _wasn't _the case.

As he turned into the house, he rubbed his chin.

He was going to need a much _bigger_, more _powerful _force to handle _this_ enemy.


	5. Setting Things Straight

_**Disclaimer: **_I only own Wally and Helen in this fic… that's it…

_**A New Found Enemy**_

_**Chapter 5: Setting Things Straight**_

Gru paced back and forth. After he had made the call and now all he could do was wait. When he saw the familiar car pull up, he realized that this was one of the _rare _occasions he was actually _joyous _to see it.

He opened the door to greet the occupant of the car, but just as he was about to speak, he was interrupted.

"Now what 'ave you done?"

Gru rolled his eyes and had to remind himself that it was for Margo… his little kitten.

"It's not what _I've _done, Mom…" he said, "It's Margo."

His mother adjusted her glasses to get a better look at him, like a cop trying to catch a lie in the lines of his face.

"What 'as the _angel _done, hmm?" She asked, "I doubt she could do _anyt'ing _wrong."

Gru rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, she isn't something she _did_… it's someone she's _dating_…" he admitted, looking embarrassed at the fact.

His mother paused, and then burst into laughter.

"That is what this is all about?" She asked, "You stupid boy!"

Gru's face fell, but something about it didn't surprise him.

"She's only dating! You're not _hindering her, _are you?"

Before he could respond, the girls bolted past him.

"Grandma!"

His mother laughed as she hugged the girls tightly.

"Hello, my darlings!" she greeted, as one by one they embraced her.

Agnes, Edith, and Margo last.

When she saw Margo, she smiled.

She glanced at Gru and her smile faded, but once she looked back to her granddaughter, the smile magically reappeared.

If there was _anything _he and his mother agreed on, it was the fact that the girls were a wonder.

"Ah, Margo, dear." His mother continued, "How is school? You must be getting used to things, _no_? So grown up…"

Margo returned the smile.

"Yes. Everything has been really new and exciting. I'm really enjoying it and-"

"Margo's got a new boyfriend!" Edith piped up, causing pink coloration to cross the cheeks of the eldest girl.

Their grandmother gave another laughed, amused.

"Ah, so I've _heard_." She said, "And who _is _this luckyfellow?"

Margo, realizing that there was no way she could get out of the situation, rubbed her arm and sighed.

"His name's Wallace Bonsen." She admitted.

"But she calls him _Wally_! Isn't that _cute?_" Agnes added, as she and Edith both burst into giggles.

"Verycute." Gru's mother replied, "I must meet him sometime."

Margo nodded.

"I'd love him to meet the rest of the family." She said, "But Dad keeps chasing him away."

They all glanced at Gru, who suddenly found himself in the hot seat.

"What are you _talking _about?" Gru asked, laughing nervously, "I wouldn't do such a-"

Margo put her hands on her hips,

"Dad… Wally told me everythingthat's been going on…" she said, "Just because I don't _see _him, doesn't mean I don't talk to him on Facebook or on my phone!"

Gru instantly regretted not taking her cell phone away from her.

His eyes became fixed, once again, on his mother who looked displeased.

"Gurls, why don't you go and do somet'ing." He said, "Perhaps…think of what you want for dinner."

Margo nodded, understanding the hint from her father.

"Come on… let's go see what the Chinese food menu has." She said, leading them into the kitchen.

"Aww… but I don't _want _that! There are too many veggies in it…" Gru heard Agnes whine.

He chuckled, but hearing his mother clear her throat, he sighed.

"Your gurls aren't liars." She said flatly, "I don't approve of you trying to hold them back. She's growing up, you know. You can't keep them here forever."

Gru shifted uncomfortably, knowing that his mother spoke the truth.

"I'm not tryingto keep her forever…" he said plainly, "Just as long as I can."

His mother gave a sigh, patting him on the shoulder.

"Son, there's somet'ing I have to tell you about your gurls." He said as they sat on the velvet part of the couch.

Gru didn't say anything, but only had the familiar, sinking feeling that he always had when his mother was disappointed in him.

"Don't give me dat look… I haven't criticized your ability as a parent." She said, looking irritated, "And I'm proud of what you've accomplished… but right now, you 'ave to realize that da gurls are growing up. Don't you remember _your _first date?"

Gru's face paled as flashbacks of the event ran through his mind.

~O~O~O~O~O~

((Twenty-four years earlier))

It was the night of senior prom, and Gru stood in front of his date's house.

He had met her at the "School of Knowledge for Underage Legions of Lawbreakers" or more commonly known as, "S.K.U.L.L Academy".

Nervously, he rang the doorbell and tried to keep himself from shaking. He held the black, dead rose corsage she had requested and waited as the door opened.

Out stepped her father. He was a tall man with large, bulging muscles from the black shirt he wore. He let out a low, dog-like growl that protruded from the massive under bite the man had. Gru shrank back nervously, forcing a smile.

"Uh… hello, Sir. I'm looking for Hel'en… Hel'en Back?" he asked.

The man gave a snort, still blocking the doorway as he heard a voice.

"Daddy! It's okay! This is my date!" she said.

The man gave another growl, his jaw practically meeting with Gru's nose as Helen pushed him back.

"Okay Dad… I'll see you later, okay?" she asked.

The man's features softened and he kissed her on the cheek… but once his eyes landed back on Gru, he let out another growl and closed the door.

Once the door was closed, Helen's face instantly hardened, and Gru jumped from the sudden change.

"Let's get _one _thing straight…" She said, pointing a finger at him, "The only reason I'm goingon this date with you is because everyone _else _is scared of me… and for _good _reason! But I don't want my dad to know of my plans… so I act like a perfect angel… Capiche?

Gru nodded, not saying anything.

Satisfied with his response, she allowed him to open the door of his mother's borrowed car and got in, remaining silent until they got to the school.

Once at the school, they made their way into the main ballroom. The whole time, Gru watched her. Her dress, though stunning in its shimmering shadow-like quality, the most breath-taking part of her outfit was the large, titanium spikes that adorned her shoulders, wrists, and the sandals she wore on her feet.

Breaking into a sweat, he walked beside her, following her wherever she went.

He then felt her pull him by the sleeve.

"Come on, let's go find our table so I can put my stuff down." She said, dragging him beside her.

"Uh, okay." A young Gru responded, practically love-struck.

He pulled the chair open for her and she sat down, laying her matching purse on the table. Gru sat next to her, watching as she removed a spiked, Medieval skull-shaped flail from her purse, watching it tilt the table with its weight.

She ran her fingers over it, smiling sadistically.

"I've named it Freddie." She said, smirking.

~O~O~O~O~O~

"Gru? Son, what are you starring off at?"

His mother's voice called him back from the memory and he shuddered.

"Uh, sorry, Mom." He apologized, "What were you saying?"

His mother gave a deep sigh,

"As I was _saying_, was that I remembered how _nice _of a gurl she was!" she said smiling, "I don't know why you didn't stay with her…"

Gru's face fell further with a kind of dull disbelief.

"Mom… when I spoke to her, she told me that one of her hobbies was _keecking puppies_…" he muttered, "And her father almost poured boiling oil on me when I brought her home…"

His mother laughed,

"Yes… she always _was _fond of history." She said, "What ever happened to her?"

Gru gave a sigh.

"She's the number… five ranked villain called dee 'Obseedian Web'." He said, "And rumor has it that she's killed her past five husbands…"

His mother laughed,

"Yeah… anyway… My point is, that even though you're a _great _parent to those gurls… you _obviously _know _nothing _about dat'ing and you should let de gurls have a leettle more freedom. Especially Margo… she's such a smart gurl. Trust her on this… I have good fee'lings about it." She explained, "And who knows? You didn't want to keep the gurls de first time you met them… de boy might surprise you."

Gru nodded silently as he looked at his hands.

He knew that he couldn't keep them forever… but why was it so _difficult _to let them go_?_

"Daddy?"

Margo appeared from around the corner.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"I'll let you talk to her." His mother said, going to find the other girls in the other room.

Gru watched her go hesitantly, but then turned to his oldest daughter.

She adjusted her glasses and forced a smile.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him and reaching for his hand comfortingly.

"I wanted to talk to you about Wally." He said, realizing that he couldn't escape the conversation.

Margo's face fell.

"Dad… I understand where you're coming from, and maybe he came on a little bit _strong_, but-"

Gru held up a finger to interrupt her.

"I'm not asking for an explanation, Margo." He said, "I want to… _apologize_ for de way I treated you…"

He paused to swallow and thinking about the words.

_After you say this, there's no turning back…_

"… and dat boy of yours… _Wally_." He said finally, wincing as he did.

The pressure lifted once he had said his name, but it completely _vanished _when he saw the smile that lined his daughter's face.

She hugged him tightly around the neck like she did all those years ago.

"Thanks Dad… I love you." She whispered.

Gru looked stunned for a moment, but then his face softened.

"I love you too, Keetten."

Margo smiled, tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're giving us a chance, because there's something I have to tell you…" she said.

As she told him, his eyes widened and he felt himself grow light-headed.

"Daddy… We're engaged."


	6. Keeping the Promise

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Despicable Me… just Wally.

_**A New Found Enemy**_

_**Chapter 6: Keeping The Promise**_

((Four years later))

_Daddy, I'm engaged!_

Those words still haunted Gru, even after the years had passed and they dated steadily.

He remembered the entire conversation _perfectly_… even though he _still _couldn't believe it.

~O~O~O~O~O~

((Four years earlier))

Gru looked at her, wide-eyed, practically at the point of hyperventilating.

Margo had always been the _reasonable _one… the one where he didn't have to _worry_. But now… now she was telling him that she was...was…

"Dad, don't look at me like that!" Margo said, looking nervous and holding her left hand anxiously, "Just because we're engaged doesn't mean that we're getting married _tomorrow!_ Wally and I just wanted to promise each other, so after we finish college, we still have each other!"

Gru just blinked, unsure of what to say.

"Engaged?" was all he could muster.

Margo looked at him, and took his hand.

"Dad… I know what you must be feeling, and I know you just _met _him and all… but I feel like I've known him _forever_, y'know?" she said, "Like… when you _know _your purpose in life!"

Gru only looked at her, but nodded. His mind was still swimming.

She was too _young _to be engaged… maybe she'd change her mind… and think this over. Things happened with teenagers, and who knows? Maybe he'd get his chance to get rid of Wally once and for all… _without _hurting Margo.

~O~O~O~O~O~

((Back to the present.))

"I can't believe you'd say that! You know what! We're just _done!_"

A door slammed near in the living room, and familiar sniffles of stifled crying reached his ears.

Gru may not have known too much about dating or wedding plans, but he was learning… especially after the couple graduated from college and was finally beginning to settle down together, things all of a sudden sped up… and after their odd, four-year engagement period, he couldn't help but observe everything that was going on with his little girl.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he went against his better judgment and went to check on them.

As he walked to check on the couple who had been making plans, Margo ran into him, clutching to his sweater.

"Oh Daddy!" she sobbed.

Gru looked down at her, his face softening as he hugged her gently.

"What happened, keetin?" he asked, "Weren't you planning things with Wally?"

"I called it off…" she cried, looking up at him.

She let go of him and took off her glasses to wipe her eyes.

"Oh Dad… he just stormed out of here… I-I don't know what to do!" she said, breaking down into more sobs.

He stroked her hair tenderly, comforting his daughter until her sobs began to settle down.

"Hey, is everything all right? I heard yelling." Edith said peering behind the corner, Agnes in tow.

When they saw Margo, they ran over to their older sister, gathering around her in a group hug.

"What happened?" Agnes asked, "Where's Wally?"

Margo looked at her sisters, biting her lip.

"He's gone." She said, "And I may never see him again."

Edith put her arm around her sister, leading her away from Gru.

"It's okay… I'm sure you can do better than that _dork!_ Come on, we can always go down into the lab and see what the Doctor is cooking up!" she suggested, "How does _that _sound Agnes?"

Agnes looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Well, I _would_… but…"

Edith rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _that's _right… you have a date with Kevin, right? That weirdo!" she teased.

Agnes glared daggers at her.

"He's not a weirdo!" she shot back, "He's gonna be a science fiction/fantasy illustrator and he likes drawing unicorns as much as I do!"

She gave a sigh.

"And his hair is so cuddly, I could just die!" she swooned, "So fluffy…"

Edith gave another roll of her eyes.

"Whatever… Does _Dad _know?" she asked.

The fourteen year old shifted in her footing.

"Well… you know how Dad is…" she mumbled, "I was just going to tell him that I'm going out with my friends and meet Kevin there, y'know?"

Edith laughed.

"Yeah, that's always the way I go about it. Dingo is _such _a sweetie… and that pit-bull he has is to _die _for! Dad doesn't know about him _either_… Not after what he did to _Needles_." She said, "But as long as he doesn't send the minions after you like he did to me, I think you should be fine."

Agnes nodded, as she went to gather up her pink purse and go out the door.

"Dad, I'm gonna meet up with Katie, okay?" Agnes said as she passed her father.

There was no response, but she continued on her way out the door.

Gru just watched her go. All of his kittens were growing up quicker than he could count… but Margo was the one who needed him the most now.

He went back over to her,

"That's right." He said, "You don't need _boys_. I'll take care of you, and you have your school work!"

Margo looked at him,

"Dad, I'm gonna start my job at the bank soon… What if things go wrong? I don't know if I'd be able to handle it without him!" she sniffled.

"You have _me_, keetin." He said, comfortingly.

"But it's not the _same_…" she mumbled, "Could you go find him? He seemed pretty angry…"

Gru sighed but if it would make his girl happy, he would do _anything_.

"Of course, Margo." He responded, kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled as she wiped her eyes from behind her brown glasses.

"Th-thanks Dad…"

~O~O~O~O~O~

As he got into his vehicle, he drove around the town, looking for any sign of Wally's car… He knew it _too _well for his own liking, but he wasn't by his house and not anywhere in town.

_Oh well… can't find him… time to go home!_

But then he remembered the tearful look on Margo's face and he kept going. Just as the sun was going down, he finally made his way to a small nook in the town, where a local tavern stood.

It was a place for villains to hang out and discuss plans, and no place for a kid who was dating Margo.

It was there that he found Wally's car. Giving a sigh, he took a deep breath and made his way into the "Sleezy Rat Tavern".

Smoke instantly filled the air and he coughed loudly.

He wasn't given _too _much attention, but there, in a dark, lonely corner sat Wally, clutching a beer bottle in his two hands.

He watched the boy from a distance as he switched between drinking out of the bottle and wiping his eyes.

His glasses sat next to his hands on the bar.

Gru made his way over, ordered an ice water and sat next to Wally.

He didn't turn to the boy just yet, but a grinchy smirk made his way over his face.

_Now _was his chance to get rid of Wally… he'd have no problem with it now! Especially after he had made his daughter cry!

"H-hello Dad, err… I mean, _Mr. Gru_…"

Wally's voice broke his thoughts and drew his attention. He turned to face the young adult who finished off the bottle and promptly ordered another one.

Gru watched as the boy stifled another sob and looked down at his hands. He couldn't help but feel bad for him.

_Was this whole act over his __daughter__? Was he __really __that upset?_

"I'm sorry about the whole thing, Sir." He sniffled, "Really! I mean, I didn't know she'd get so upset over it! Something just came over me, and I couldn't help myself! I've never spoken to her like that _before_, I swear!"

He wiped his eyes again. They were completely red and still held their salty glaze.

Gru just sighed, his heart and mind arguing with each other… His heart told him to take care of this boy, and maybe he _wasn't _so bad after all… but his mind told him that he had made Margo cry and that he was trying to take her away from him, and to get rid of him ASAP.

His heart won the battle and he found himself speaking to the boy, heart-to-heart.

"Margo ez a very _smart _and opinionated gurl, you know." He started out.

Wally nodded fervently.

"Yes, I know! I _love _that about her! She's my voice of _reason_! My _muse_!" he cried, "I don't know if I can _go on _without her!"

"But sometimes, she says theengs that are a beet out of anger." He said, "She gets herself quite worked up over t'ings."

Wally sniffled,

"I know that too! I mean, I _wanted _to hire a wedding planner, but she insisted that she'd do it herself to save money! I let her, because she knows what she's doing and what she wants. I just want her to be happy, Mr. Gru… Besides… how was _I _supposed to know that people didn't have pineapple cake at weddings? I've never been married before!"

Gru looked at him, his face softening. The boy was such a pathetic sight, that he didn't have the _heart _to shoot him out of the sky, just yet. But then, as if his heart had grown three sizes in a matter of seconds, Gru found himself doing something that he would have _never _guessed he would've done in a million years.

"Well… how about you come back with me and we both speak with my little gurl, err… Margo."

Wally lit up, instantly, knocking over his bottle and spilling beer all over his glasses, but he embraced Gru tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I _know _she'll listen to you! She's always speaking so fondly of you!" he said rejoicefully.

Gru looked uncomfortably at the boy, but he smiled at what he had said.

_Maybe Margo __does __need me after all… and I __did __keep my promise to her…_

With each of them getting into their own, respective vehicles, they drove back to Gru's house where the girls were watching them pull up.

Gru opened the door as Wally cautiously stepped in. The first thing he heard was Kyle's fierce growls coming from Agnes's arms.

"Now, now, let him be." Gru said, "Where's Margo?"

"She's in the bedroom." Agnes said, "Want me to go get her?"

Gru nodded, and Agnes went down the hall, Kyle still in her arms as she called out her older sister's name.

"Margo! Dad wants to talk to you!"

When Agnes returned, she looked up at Gru.

"She says that she'll only talk to you, Dad." She said.

Gru gave a sigh.

"All right… just stay here with Wally… I'll be right back." He said, making his way into his daughter's bedroom.

He knocked on the door, and when Margo opened it, he gave a smile.

"Hello, keetin." He said, "What's the matter? Why won't you talk with him?"

"I'm having second thoughts about this whole thing." Margo said, "I mean, I _am _young… and my career is _just _starting out… I don't know if I'm ready yet…You might be right… I only need you, Dad… other boys aren't important… _Family _is what's important."

Gru smiled, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm glad you realized that… but why don't you speak with him anyway? He very much wants to speak with you… and he says that he is _very sorry_…" he said.

Margo sat up.

"Is he _really?_" she asked, all of a sudden, a look of pity crossed over her face.

Gru nodded.

"Oh yes, _very sorry_… he was crying like a leetle baby when I found him at the tavern." He said.

Margo put her hands on her heart, giving a frown.

"Aww… poor Wally! I didn't know he was crying over it! I'll go talk to him now!"

She ran out the door, but just as Gru was going to get up, she appeared once again in the door way and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad… I really owe you one." She said.

He followed her out the door and by the time he found the couple, they were facing each other, mumbling their apologies and sealed each of them with a passionate kiss.

It made Gru uncomfortable, but still… there was a small feeling of rightfulness… he wasn't sure why, but seeing them together and happy made _him _happy… and, whether he knew it or not... he could care less about anything else.


	7. A New Found Reason

_**Disclaimer: **_ I don't own Despicable Me… only Wally… Heh, that rhymes. :p

_**A New Found Enemy**_

_**Chapter 7: A Newfound Reason **_

((One year later))

"Okay... I have my dress, veil, the caterer, flowers, venue, centerpieces, bouquet, bridesmaids…"

Margo paced up and down the floor of her bedroom, glancing in the mirror every so often to make sure that her floral veil was in place and her hair wasn't messed up.

"Don't worry… everything will go _perfectly_…" Gru said from the doorway.

_Otherwise things __will __blow-up. _

He had to _think _about the words, because she was stunning and purely and simply, it astounded him.

Margo spun around to see her father, once again, her cell phone in his hand.

She laughed.

"Thanks Dad… I don't know what I'd do without you." She said, taking it from him, "I'm expecting a call from the bakery about my cake… They're supposed to deliver it in half an hour, and-"

Gru burst out laughing, receiving a rather irritated look from his eldest daughter.

"Dad, this isn't funny! I'm really stressed _out _here! And besides, I haven't seen Wally since last night!" She argued.

Gru grinned, putting up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I get it." He said, "You're…stressed out. I _get_ it."

Margo sighed, sitting down on her bed, looking down at the list.

"Do I at least _look _all right?" she asked, putting her hands in her lap.

Gru went over to her, kissing her forehead gently.

"You look _beautiful_." He said, "_Better _than beautiful."

Margo smiled lightly, hugging him.

"Thanks, Dad." She said, "I needed that."

Her phone then rang some Miranda Cosgrove song and she looked at her phone, eyes wide.

"Oh, Dad! The limo must be here! Come on! I'll go get Edith and Agnes and we'll go! My bridesmaids and Wally are meeting me there," she said, everything going as planned… so far.

Gru smiled and nodded, watching her as she held up her shimmering white dress, the flash of white, floral-designed converse underneath her gown as she ran.

"Edith! Agnes! Let's go! We gotta get to the church early!" she called.

Gru smiled. He was getting into the giant drill he often drove… after all; preventing traffic was one of his…_specialties_.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Two hours later, pictures were taken and everyone, including every one of his minions, was seated in the packed church. Gru stood next to his daughter, filled with his own butterflies.

He watched her as she laughed with her bridesmaids. He felt his eyes glaze over and he swallowed.

He heard the organ pick up its haunting music and the ceremony started.

Margo reached for his arm,

"Dad, are you okay?" she asked.

Gru nodded,

"Yes." He choked out, "I'll be fine…"

He watched as the two minions who were assigned as the Flower girl and the ring bearer stepped off as Margo had told them, followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen… then it was the beginning of the moment that Gru feared the most.

He swallowed again, taking one glance at Margo who gave a nervous smile in return.

He didn't like the idea of "giving her away"… it unsettled him, and made him feel empty inside.

He didn't want to _give her away_… he wanted her close to him _forever_. Giving away meant saying goodbye… and he wanted _neither_.

It was just another way of saying: "Letting her go"… but he supposed that letting her live life wasn't a _true _break of that promise, right?

He didn't have any more time to think as the familiar chords of "Here Comes the Bride" rang throughout the church.

"Ready Dad?" she asked.

Gru nodded.

"Yep." Was all he could manage.

As they stepped off, he looked down the aisle as everyone turned to look at them.

He felt his brow bead with sweat and everyone seemed like a mile away from where he stood.

Step by step they walked in time with the music, just as Margo had instructed during the rehearsal.

Each step brought both of them closer to the biggest changes of each of their lives and it took _all _of Gru's willpower to keep from just stopping where he was and asking her to change her mind.

However, he looked up at everyone; including his other two daughters. Both of them were dressed in the bridesmaid gowns that his eldest had picked out. Both of them were smiling widely, even after the fight Edith had with her over the cut of the dress.

Things were argument free and everyone was focused on the young lady standing next to him… she didn't look like a little girl anymore… she was going to be someone's _wife_…

His eyes darted to Wally, who stood in front of the room, his glasses partially fogged up and a nervous smile lining his face.

Before he knew it, however, they were at the front of the room, where the preacher stood.

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here today in the presence of family, friends and…"

The Priest paused, glancing around at the horde of yellow minions that crowded the church, eyed them suspiciously and continued on.

"…loved ones. For the purpose of uniting in matrimony."

His eyes then fixed on Gru who took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and remember what he had to say.

"Who presents this woman for holy matrimony?"

_This was it_… the moment he had dreaded his entire life knowing these girls… he paused, feeling the entire room of eyes staring at him, waiting for him to mess up or continue on… whichever came first.

Taking a second to gather himself, then looking at how calm and collected Margo was, he found the courage to respond.

"I do."

Gru was reluctant to let her go, but, after taking a deep breath and looking at her tearfully, he kissed her forehead.

She smiled.

"Thanks Dad…" she murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too…" he answered, and watched as she walked over to Wally, taking _his _hand.

Gru watched them, but he felt his mother pull the sleeve of his jacket, motioning for him to sit next to her in the front row.

She smiled.

"You did well, Son." She said, patting him on the shoulder.

Gru didn't say anything, but rather kept his eyes _fixed _on the couple.

He remembered the words the preacher had said… _Woman_… She wasn't a woman… not yet! She was just a little girl! Sure, she was a smart aleck-y, wise beyond her years, opinionated little girl, but she was still _his _little girl… part of a three-pack he had received… and now one of them was going away to live on their own… _forever_.

Something inside began to hurt and, as he looked up at them, then back down at his hands, he began to cry.

His mother put a comforting arm around him and the minions behind him patted him on the back.

He couldn't help it… as un-villain-like as it was, he couldn't help himself. He was losing his little kitten and anyone who judged him for crying after that…well, they'd meet Kyle and his freeze ray later on.

The ceremony continued and as he calmed down, he looked up.

"By virtue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife… You may kiss the bride."

He watched as Wally held her tightly and they kissed.

Gru wiped his eyes again, but managed to join in the applause.

She did it… and he couldn't have been _more_ proud of her.

~O~O~O~O~O~

They drove to the venue and the party went smoothly. Everyone mingled and the minions had quite a good time. Even Kyle was there sporting his own bow tie.

A woman came over to him, holding a wine glass in her hand.

She glanced over at the young couple and smiled.

"You must be very proud of her." She said.

Gru smiled, following her gaze.

"_Very_." He responded, "She's quite a big gurl now."

The woman laughed,

"Yeah… they grow so fast, don't they?"

Gru nodded in full agreement.

"Yes, they do…" he answered, as the woman shook his hand and went around weaving in and out of the huge crowd.

The room was filled with the clanging of dishes, music and the laughter of his happy minions. Things were going quite smoothly when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder.

It was Margo.

"Dad, can you come with me for a second?" she asked.

Gru looked concerned but followed her.

"Of course." He said, "Is everyt'ing all right?"

She nodded, leading her father into another room.

"Yeah Dad, everything's fine…" she said, "With you too?"

Gru smiled.

"Don't worry about me." He said, "Just enjoy your wed'ding."

Margo returned the smile.

"Good… because I wanna show you something. Close your eyes, okay?" she asked, her voice sounding childish again.

Gru chuckled but did as he was told. He felt himself being led forward and suddenly he stopped.

"Okay, now you can open them!" Margo said, her voice filled with bursting excitement.

Gru opened his eyes to see her cake. It was a big cake, with elegant coloration and shimmering decorations… quite impressive…

But it was the _topper _of the cake, that _really _captured his attention.

A grey, scarf-wearing unicorn…surrounded by three kittens… a green one… a pink one… and a blue one… and next to the blue one, holding its paw, was a little brown dog with glasses.

"You like it?" she asked, looking hopefully up at him, "It's just like the story you wrote for us when we were kids! Except I added Wally, see? He's part of our family!"

Gru broke into a grin, pulling her into an embrace.

"I love it." He said, "And I love you. It's beautiful and very t'oughtful."

He wiped his eyes again, and Margo did the same.

"Come on Dad… let's get back." She said, "Dinner's gonna be served soon."

He put his arm around her, holding her close as they walked back into the dining room…together.

~O~O~O~O~O~

The reception went smoothly, everyone was happy… and soon it was time for Margo to toss her bouquet and leave with Wally to the honeymoon… and start their new lives.

Gru watched as she tossed it in the air, and as the other girls went to grab it, a flash of light filled the venue and suddenly all of them were frozen in a block of ice. Edith then casually went over and picked the fallen bouquet up off the dance floor.

Holding the freeze ray in one hand and the bouquet in the other, she blew over the muzzle of the gun and smirked with a villainous satisfaction.

Margo and Wally laughed and suddenly metallic ripping sound was heard. Everyone looked over to the couple, and suddenly from the back of Wally's tuxedo jacket emerged large, metal tentacles that crashed into tables, knocking over serving trays and setting fire to table cloths.

Gru broke into a wide grin as Wally picked Margo up bridal style with the tentacles and carried her out of the venue, cutting a large hole in the far wall with a tool that emerged from one of his metal limbs.

"Thank you for coming everyone! We love the gifts, but as you know, we must be taking our leave! But I want you to remember that tonight belongs to OCTO-GONE and his _beautiful _wife!"

He then exited through the hole, and Wally's maniacal laughter was heard all the way to the large dragonesque vehicle that they went into. Through the hole in the wall, the entire bridal party could see it drive away with the words "Just Married" written with white paint on the side of the metal vehicle and several cans tied to the end, clanging against the street.

Soon they were gone and an awkward silence settled over the rest of the wedding party.

Everyone was stunned and horrified at what just happened, except Gru, who just sat back in his chair, completely content.

As a smoldering part of the roof collapsed, he just turned to one of the still-frozen bridesmaids, grinned, and helped himself to another slice of cake.

"You know… I always _did _like dat kid."

_**((THE END!))**_

((A/N: So... that's the end! Didja love it? Hate it? I'm curious as to what you guys thought! THanks for sticking by me through this whole adventure! I really love you guys! Cookies for everyone! Oh, and just a tip of news for ya'll! A Despicable Me sequel is in the making! So, please read and review! ))


End file.
